


Long time no see

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Let's Assemble at the Gate [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Air Force, Bar, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sam Carter is looking for someone, but finds someone else.An old classmate.





	Long time no see

**Author's Note:**

> Because by all calculations, both ladies are born in '68, so there is a remote chance they met at some point... ;)

Seeing an old classmate unexpectedly at a bar is nothing out of the ordinary.

Samantha Carter-O’Neill was used to a variety of crap the Universe pulled on her on daily basis. That was why she didn’t even question the presence of one person she had honestly not been expecting to ever see alive again, but simply slid into the seat next to her, raised her hand to call the bartender’s attention and ordered “Same thing she is having.”

Carol Danvers actually choked on her drink and turned to glare at her.

For a moment.

A prolonged, silent moment.

A moment in which the world around them seemed to just cease to exist.

They stared at each other.

Sam’s glass appeared by her elbow and she picked it up, not taking her eyes off the woman she had grieved, quite honestly.

“Samantha.”

“Carol.”

“You’ve made it to a general.”

“After a fashion…” Sam raised her glass. “This drinkable?”

“Shouldn’t poison you.”

“Good. And you?”

“Captain. Kind of got stuck, but it suits me.”

“Good. Good.”

“What–” Carol sipped her drink. “What are you doing here?”

“Sightseeing. Well, mostly. Looking for one guy that I need some answers from. You?”

“Waiting for an engine repair.”

Sam braved the drink.

It was revolting.

“I didn’t say it was good, I just said it won’t poison you.”

“Shit.”

She swallowed and tried to get rid of the disgusting aroma stuck to her teeth.

“You have some way back home?” Carol drained her glass. “When the engine is done, I could, you know, give you a lift.”

“I’m fine, thanks. A friend is picking me up in a few hours. I need to find my guy before then.”

“Ah. Nice. Nice…”

“You keep contact with anyone from our year?”

Carol shook her head and shrugged.

“Not really, not a lot of occasions to, you know, socialise. I’m kind of in the middle of several things at once, normally. Now I’m just grounded for the moment because of the stupid engine. A bit more complicated than I’m used to fixing myself.”

“I could give you a hand, if the locals can’t fix it. I’ve seen… this and that, you know. Different solutions. Fuels.”

“I think I’m good, but if the garage guy can’t solve this, I’ll find you.”

They sat in silence for a moment, smiling like a pair of loons.

“You– Sam, I mean, are you–”

She brought her hand up and waved her fingers, showing the rings.

“We tied the knot after fifteen years of dancing around the topic,” she sighed. “Jack is using it as a way to avoid being called back into active duty again.”

“Smart. Smart. And he is?”

“A general. Yes, Air Force.”

“Nice.”

“You?”

Carol smirked at her hands.

“She’s Air Force, too.”

Samantha felt her smile tugging at her lips.

“Maria?”

Carol’s blush was quite, quite revealing.

“Lucky girl. Both of you.”

“Well then–” Carol glanced to the side, a tad nervously maybe. “I will address the elephant in the room.”

_Uhoh._

“What the actual fuck are you doing on Xandar?”

Samantha sighed, downed the nasty drink and coughed.

“That’s kind of a long story, actually…”

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bit of a discussion with my husband about this, but unfortunately it seems impossible to cross MCU and SG-1 in a believeable fashion :<


End file.
